


Running Bases

by 2shytheshippy



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shytheshippy/pseuds/2shytheshippy
Summary: Mike just can't mask his disbelief and Ginny probes why; interesting results ensue.





	

“Mike, stop looking at me like that.” Ginny face heats up and, insecurely, she turns away from Mike.

Shaking his head, Mike tries to overcome his shock as he looks at his hands and tries to gather himself. He didn’t hear what he thought he just heard…right? 

That’s crazy. 

Mike can’t seem to get rid of the dumb look on his face.

“Mike, can you stop it with that dumb look on your face?” Ginny say as if reading his mind.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat what you just said,” he asks. 

Ginny rolls her eyes. “Why is it so unbelieving that a guy has never gone down on me?”

Finally, the fog clears and Mike is able to vocalize his thoughts. “Because you’re a feminist,” Mike says as if it is self-explanatory. At Ginny’s questioning look, Mike volleys his own questioning look. “You know me, Baker, that’s not some underhanded insult. I dunno…it’s just something that I’d thought you demand in the bedroom, especially because you’re very…assertive and in control.”

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny asks, “Do you think about what I do in the bedroom often?”

Blushing profusely, Mike scratches the back of his neck, and then rubs his beard. “I…uhhh…” Mike forces out a laugh. “Christ, Baker, you sure as hell know how to ask a loaded question.” 

“Do you?” Out of habit, Ginny licks her lips, and then bites the bottom one. 

‘All of the time,’ he wants to say. Instead, he sidesteps the question. “I don’t remember where I read it from, but there was a study that said women orgasm from oral sex at a higher rate than penetration alone—actually, it said that many women don’t orgasm from penetration at all,” he informs. “The article stressed the importance of oral sex when it comes to…. regular sex.” 

Amused, Ginny chuckles. She lies back against the couch before she speaks. “I was a late bloomer,” she begins. “I didn’t have sex until after high school and, by then, I was just so goddamn keyed up, I always bypassed foreplay and went straight to fucking.” She shrugged. “Some guys were so weird about it ‘ _what…my dick isn’t enough’_ , ‘ _it’s against my religion’_ , ‘ _it’s just not my thing_ ,” she mocked. 

“But, you…” Flustered again, Mike clears his throat. 

“…like giving head,” she finished. Mike nods slowly and Ginny smiles. “I mean, yeah…I do. But, I do it for me.” At Mike’s confused look, Ginny continued. “Sure, he’s getting off, but I’m the one in control—I’m the one who dictates his pleasure.” Ginny deeply sighs, and then bites her inner cheek. “I’ve only ever been in one real long term relationship and it never really came up. The rest were just one-night stands or casual relationships, so it’s a mood killer if it isn’t the guy’s thing and I’m demanding it, you know? I’m on the road far too much to be cockblocking myself over stuff like that." 

Mike shakes his head again.

“You act like this is the most unbelievable thing you’ve ever heard.” It is weird that guy has never gone down on her? Ginny discards the thought as she focuses on Mike.

“It kinda is,” he admits. Answering Ginny’s unspoken question, Mike explains, “I overhear things, okay? And some men would kill just to sniff it. Hell, you wouldn’t even have to ask if they wanted to taste it—they’d ask before you could.”

Curiously, Ginny assesses Mike. “And what about you?" 

Mike scoffs as if offended. “Me?” He laughs and shakes his head. “Baker, whenever I bed a woman, she doesn’t even have to ask; I’m eating her out until my beard is drenched.

“No,” Ginny smiles coyly. “I meant: are you one of those guys?” Mike swallows thickly. “Do you want to _taste_ it? To eat me out until your beard is drenched?”

Mike knows the answer to this—the right answer, the professional answer: no.

Ginny was his rookie, his pitcher, his teammate and the last thing he should be doing is eating her out on his off time. Or at all. He knows better than this (but, then again, before last season, the idea that he’d be in such a situation was laughable). He was the captain and he shouldn’t be tongue tied about whether or not he wanted to perform oral sex on her. Regardless of what he wanted, the answer should be no; the answer is always no.

He chances a quick glance at her crotch area as he tongue darts out and moistens his lips.

Instead, Mike dumbly nods and croaks out, “Yea." 

Ginny reaches out and rubs Mike’s beard. “It’s soft,” she murmurs.

“Yea,” Mike says.

Gently, she touches his lips. “Your lips too.”

“Yea,” Mike repeats. 

She grins at him, and then cocks her head. 

“What?” He practically breathless and just wants to…

“I thought I didn’t have to ask.” Expectantly—confidently—arrogantly, Ginny looks at him.

 _Oh_.

“Do you want me to go down on you,” he asks.

Ginny clicks her tongue twice as she shakes her head. “That’s not it. Try again.”

Briefly confused, Mike frowns, and then looks at Ginny.

“Can I go down on you?” Nervously, he rubs his thigh and Ginny notices a bulge in his crotch area. Was he turned on at the thought of eating her out?

Ginny pretends to think it over. “I guess so.”

Mike crouches in front of Ginny and hooks his thumbs into her sweatpants and panties at the same time. Ginny lifts her hips as Mike slowly pulls the down. When her pants and undergarments reaches her ankles, Ginny pulls her legs out one at a time and Mike immediately drops them.

With shaking hands, which gave away to Mike’s excitement and lust, the catcher firmly rubs Ginny’s thighs as he spreads them.

“Christ,” he gasps at the sight of her. He then pats the pillow. “Lie down.”

Obediently, Ginny complies as she watches Mike touch himself through his pants. All they did was talk about eating her out and Mike was hard as a rock—he really did fantasize about this often.

Just as Mike settles in comfortably on the couch with his head hovering between Ginny’s legs, she says, “I want to watch you.”

Mike gets up and places one of the discarded pillows underneath her back and the second accompanied the other pillow that she was already using. 

“Is that okay?”

Ginny nods. 

Mike settles back into his original position. Before he begins, he says, “Tell me whether or not you like something, okay?” Ginny nods. Then seriously, “What I do doesn’t mean shit if you don’t enjoy it. I want you to enjoy this.” 

Mike’s words and sincerity comforts Ginny. Although she wasn’t feeling any unease, Mike wasn’t assuming that it would be good for her despite his earlier boasts and that was what further comforted Ginny. Because whatever talent he possessed, he needed to remind her that this was about her pleasure and her pleasure alone.

Gently, Mike places kisses along the pitcher’s thighs. He takes his time with her left thigh before he moves to the right. Mike’s kisses gets dangerously close to her vagina, but never touches it. 

Ginny feels her arousal build and finds herself furiously wishing that he’d just suck her off already.

But, he doesn’t.

Mike continues licking and gently biting her thighs before blowing at her moist sex.

She shivers.

With firm fingers, Mike spreads her nether lips before lowers his head and kisses her pussy lips. His warm tongue touches her skin and, in surprise, Ginny gasps. His tongue is light, but knowing as he eases her into this new and delightful experience. 

Intently, Ginny watches as her catcher does magical things with his tongue.

He looks at her. “You like that?”

“Yea,” she confirms, her breathing swallow. 

“You want me to keep doing that?”

“Yea.”

Mike dips his head back between Ginny’s legs and continues his previous tongue work. He licks all of the way from the base of her vagina to the top, stopping short of touching her clit. Ginny is about to tell him harder when Mike’s tongue strokes become firmer and he starts sucking as well. 

Ginny arches her back as her pitching hand grips a handful of Mike’s hair. 

“Mike! _Oh God_ —yes! _Yes_!” She chokes out. 

“God,” Mike groans. “Do you know how good you taste, Gin,” he mumbles against her vagina. “I could seriously do this all day, babe.”

Mike firmly sucks on Ginny’s clitoris, when she gasps, “ _Oh_ … _fucking hell_ , Mike.” Again, she’s arching her back and pulling his mouth closer to her vagina and rides out her orgasm.

Ungracefully, she plops back on the couch and Mike spreads her vagina and Ginny involuntarily spreads her legs to accommodate him. He is gentle again as he lightly licks and sucks. Ginny moans louder when Mike adds his finger.

“Speak to me, babe,” he reminds. His index finger slowly makes the ‘come here’ motion inside of her and slide his finger in until he is knuckle deep. Her eyes snap shut.

“It—it,” Ginny slowly exhales. “It feels good, Mike.”

“Good.” Mike fights the urge to touch himself as Ginny gasps and grinds against his hand.

Ginny’s trust in him is apparent: there wasn’t a tense muscle in her body; she was completely and utterly relaxed.

It made Mike’s dick even harder.

Mike adds his middle finger, which earns him an immediately groan from Ginny. “That feel good too?”

Ginny nods. “Yeah. Really fucking good.”

He slowly works his fingers inside her until his middle finger is also knuckle deep. Ginny reacts favorably. 

She’s close again; Mike hears it in her voice. 

His fingers strokes her even firmer and he says, “Come for me, Ginny; I want to see you come again.” 

“Okay…” she says breathlessly as she allows herself to get lost in her second orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Mike sighs as he continues to fuck her with his fingers. “God, you’re so beautiful, Gin.” Mike almost thanks her for letting him make her come—to let him witness her orgasms.

Mike happily licks her juices as he touches himself. Stealing a peak at Ginny, he sees she’s staring at him intently. Gently, she runs her fingers through his hair and shifts to give him better access.

He grins.

She definitely has one more orgasm in her or, at least, wants him to try and make her come again. 

Ginny pushes his head away and Mike frowns. “Something wrong?”

The pitcher toes at his sweats as she tries to push them down with her foot. 

“Yeah, these,” she replies and smiles when she succeeds at lowering his sweats, then underwear. Ginny then glares at Mike when he tries to pull them back up. He stops immediately. “Come here,” she instructs. 

Mike obeys.

Passionately, Ginny kisses him as her tongue slips into her mouth and her legs lock around his waist. 

Reluctantly, Mike breaks away and looks at Ginny quizzically. 

“It’s been a while since…” she trails off shyly. Wide eyed, she looks at Mike’s cock as she takes him in her hand and carefully stokes him. Deeply, Mike groans. “And it doesn’t have to be this big thing—“ She giggles as she looks at his dick. “Well, this is a big thing—a HUGE thing, but umm…” Ginny looks at Mike again and kisses the corner of his mouth and Mike turns and pecks her lips in return. “Can you just put the tip in for a little bit…I just—I just want to feel you?”

Before Mike can respond, he feels his cock touch Ginny’s sex, and then allows her to direct his penis inside of her as she sheaths the head of his cock and slowly moves back and forth. 

Ginny licks her lips and says, “A little deeper.” 

Mike feeds her an inch more of his cock. “Fuck,” he grunts.

“A little more, Mike,” she sighs in frustration.

He gives her another inch.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Ginny rocks her hips up and takes Mike deeper. “Just like that.”

It doesn’t surprise Mike when he bottoms out in Ginny moments later. 

Sharply, Ginny gasps and sobs, “Harder. Hmmm, go harder, Mike, please go har—“

And, fuck, if he can’t help but to give her what she wants.

Ginny’s statement ends abruptly as moans uncontrollably. Everything she tries to say is nonsensical and indecipherable.

It takes everything for Mike not to come inside Ginny. Her moaning underneath him, the slapping skin, and how wet and tight she is.

Mike pulls Ginny on top of him as he gets into a sitting position. Forcefully, she slams down against his cock and moans even louder. Tightly, Mike holds her hips and assists the younger woman. 

“Babe, you gotta come now,” Mike warns as Ginny slams down on his cock again.

Ginny rests her forehead against his. “I’m almost there, Mike, just—“ High pitched gasps escapes from her as Mike thrust his hips up as she slams down. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Ginny and Mike meet each other thrust for thrust as they sloppily kiss one another.

“Gin—“ It’s too late. “Oh shit! Fuck,” he groans.

Riding out her orgasm, Ginny continues softly gasping as she firmly grinds her hips against Mike’s and snuggles into the crook of his neck.

Fuck! He just came inside his pitcher.

~*~*~*~

“I’m on the pill,” Ginny informs Mike as she puts on a clean pair of his sweat pants and a tank top. She's fresh out on the shower. “And Elliot can get me a Plan B pill just in case.”

“Yeah,” Mike nods dumbly.

He came inside his rookie.

Mike mentally chastises himself as he stares at Ginny’s erect nipples through her (but really his) tank top.

His dick hardens.

This can’t happen again.

~*~*~*~ 

Ginny slams the box of condoms against his chest, and then walks into Mike’s house, as he stands frozen for a moment before looking at the box.

Before he can put his foot down and remind Ginny why this can’t happen again, her hot mouth is on his.

He knows this will happen again.

And again.

And again.

~*~*~*~

Ginny’s rides his face as if she’s racing to the finish line.

Mike loves every second of it.


End file.
